Timeywimey wibblywobbly travellers
by redheadleela
Summary: Based at the end of s1 of Tru Calling and early s2 of Torchwood. Just what my imagination made of mixing these two shows, it's a work in progress, and the rating may change. Please feel free to give me feedback on this piece.
1. Chapter 1

"They were both shot, witnesses place them together so we can assume that their deaths are related." Davis went to continue his dialogue when he looked up to see Tru staring at him pointedly and Jack looking curiously between the two of them.

"Isn't that the police's job, Davis?" Jack offered in a faux-innocent voice

Tru bristled as she silently cursed the day Jack was born. "It doesn't do any harm to speculate and it can lead us to evidence." Jack's sardonic grin made her feel, not for the first time, that he could read her mind. So she decided a change in topic would be wise. "Is it just me or is he wearing a military coat?"

"It certainly looks like one but maybe from a vintage shop, it doesn't look modern."

"So he dresses in military garb, voluntarily? Gay!" Jack exclaimed.

Tru lashed out with, "Takes one to know one!" and then groaned at her immature streak choosing then to reappear.

Jack just chuckled but Davis sighed and snapped, "If you two can find time between childish jabs, take a body each down to the crypt. I'll do the autopsies later!"

Jack immediately slunk out of the room with the trolley bearing the female victim.

Tru went to follow, stopped, and turned to face Davis, "I'm sorry." And she really was, she didn't like to upset him.

"You can't let him get to you like that. There's a lot more at stake than pride."

"I know, it was him baiting you that got to me."

"I can take it Tru, just keep your mind on your job."

Tru went to leave and muttered, "Which one?" at a pitch she felt sure Davis wouldn't hear. So as the doors closed behind her and the male corpse, she smiled to hear, "Both!"

When Tru reached the crypt Jack was stood, partially hidden in the shadows, waiting for her, "So..."

Tru, tired of his games, flicked on the lights so the shadows vanished, and she looked him straight in the face when she said, "Yes?"

Again the arrogant smirk popped up on his face, "Can't you feel it?"

Strangely, she knew what he meant. Usually the transition back to the start of the day took her by surprise but tonight... she could feel it. She nodded slowly, forgetting Jack was there.

"It feels like right before a thunder storm, but more so, right?" Jack probed with the joy and enthusiasm of a child at Christmas.

"God! You're so..."

But whatever Tru thought Jack was disappeared in the shock of what happened next.

Both corpses moved simultaneously, the woman grabbed Jack's wrist as the man grabbed Tru's. At the same moment the woman cried, "Save me!" the man cried, "Save her!"

Tru felt the ride of her life happening, backwards.

Jack found himself waking up 18 hours earlier as he had expected to.

Tru hit the ground with a slam, the wind knocked out of her by her epic journey. 'That was weird! What just happened?' she mused.

She was just considering opening her eyes and figuring what had happened and where she was when she felt somebody kiss her! Her eyes snapped open and a voice said, "Oh good you're alive!"

Tru lay there in a state of complete panic, that was definitely not Luc.

She sat up ignoring her pounding headache and what she saw almost made her pass out.

"You're... well you were..." She stopped and tried to think how to phrase the insane thoughts contained in her head, she'd never been in this situation before, "Well you were dead, and usually when this happens to me the person responsible isn't anywhere near me when I wake up."

He chuckled knowingly (worrying Tru that he hadn't found what she'd just said unusual at all), "Well I'm not exactly Joe Average! But then again neither are you."

Tru said under her breath, "You were what I could sense back at the morgue."

"That's right," He stuck his hand into hers and pulled her to her feet, "Captain Jack Harkness at your service."

"Hey, I'm Tru Davies," She winced as her head gave a painful throb.

Captain Jack reached into his coat, Tru flinched as she half expected him to draw out a gun, he produced a small bottle. He opened and pulled out two tiny tablets and offered them to Tru.

She gave him a sceptical look so he explained, "They're painkillers. The best ones in the Universe or at least this side of the Ursa Major cluster."

This sidebar did nothing for Tru's confidence in the handsome stranger, so she backed away from him, until her head gave such a painful throb that the world swayed sideways and she felt Jack catch her.

"Wow! It's been a while since I made a girl swoon. I'm telling the truth and I'm not trying to hurt you, they really are painkillers."

Tru relented and swallowed the tiny tablets and immediately felt their effects.

"Wow! Erm..." She cleared her throat and wiped the sudden sweat off her brow, "What was in that?"

Jack smiled gently, he hadn't even let his team in on this secret, although he knew that Owen and Tosh would both be very interested, if for different reasons.

"Well you seem like you're probably pretty knowledgeable about medicine, what would you say is the best cure for a headache?"

Tru took in his cheeky grin and it dawned on her what she had just experienced, "Orgasm, in tablet form?"

"There you go!"

Still reeling from that revelation and full of questions about where such a thing had come from, Tru looked around for anything familiar. She realised for the first time that she wasn't in her apartment.

"Where are we?"

Jack flicked up his sleeve and glanced at what she assumed was his watch, "New York City... but, uh oh!"

Tru groaned audibly, with her headache barely gone and nothing around her making sense, she didn't want to hear 'uh oh'. "What?" she asked warily.

"Well what's my date of death?"

"There's a question you don't hear everyday. You mean today's date?"

"No I really don't."

Tru looked up at him doubtfully, "25/07/05"

"Oh dear." She gave Captain Jack such a dirty look that he continued, "You usually get sent back to earlier the same day, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know that? Wait, usually?"

Jack looked at her sadly and quietly replied, "This is New York City but the year is 1975."

Tru allowed herself to slide back down to the floor. She felt her vision darkening.

"Hey! Don't make me kiss you again, not that I minded as such but you seemed to..."

She opened her eyes to see him grinning at her. "You!" She scrambled to her feet and stood face to face with him. His grin faltered slightly.

You... you did this to me! That's why it felt different back in the morgue, you did this on purpose!" His grin vanished, "That's why you're finding this so funny!"

"Whoa! I didn't do this on purpose, it may be my fault, but it wasn't a conscious decision. You said it yourself, I'm different from your usual 'customer'. And in case you haven't noticed you're not the only disorientated one here!"

"Well you're doing a good job of hiding it!"

"Why, thank you." His grin was back.

Tru felt a rising sense of disappointment, the one person she thought might know what had happened to them was as lost as her. One thought prevailed in her mind, 'How am I going to get back home?'

Maybe he saw the turmoil on her face or maybe he was just bored of being in the filthy alley they had found themselves in, "Come on. There's a darling little diner round the corner."

A few minutes later Tru found herself sat in the very same diner she usually visited with her brother.

"This is weird!"

"Yeah. This certainly is a turn up for the books. I haven't come across one of you since, oh I think it was World War one."

Tru choked on her coffee and spluttered out, "You were alive in World War one?"

"Could you have said that any louder?" But he was grinning at her again, "I've been on your planet since Victorian times, but I've spent most of that time in Britain."

Tru absent-mindedly mopped up her coffee with a napkin as she let this new revelation sink in, so it was after a rather pregnant pause, during which she was certain that Captain Jack was studying her, that she whispered, "On my planet? As in not your planet? But that would make you..."

Jack smiled gently at her, "Go on, that would make me what?"

"An alien. But that isn't possible, is it?"

Jack laughed again, causing Tru to receive some rather envious looks from other female diners, "Like you're one to talk! I'm the impossibility here, says the girl who can relive days, and is talking to someone who she first met as a dead body!"

"What was that about 'not so loud'?" Tru was getting quite used to her life being strange but she didn't fancy being carted off to a mid-70's insane asylum.

Jack laughed again, drained his coffee and suggested they head somewhere more private.

Tru raised an eyebrow at him so he quickly added, "So we can talk, and try to figure this out."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Sorry for the slow progress with this story, messy busy in the real world, and this story seems to take some teasing out of my brain, but I am determined to keep writing it so I hope you readers like it so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Torchwood or Tru Calling, please don't sue me!

Half an hour later found Tru and Captain Jack sat in an abandoned warehouse that he had somehow known was empty and safe before they had entered it.

Tru was curious about his ability to know that but it was at the bottom of a long list of questions she had for him. But somehow she just couldn't start them. Not that he seemed too busy to be distracted by them, he was sat on a crate fiddling with his wristwatch.

"So... erm at least it's cleaner than the alley."

He raised his head slowly to look at her, and as he did she saw a look of pain flit across his handsome features, but by the time he met her eyes it was gone again.

"Yeah. Glad you approve." He flashed her his cheeky grin again, but somehow it wasn't as convincing this time.

"Are you okay? You look troubled? And since so far really you have seemed to be in your element..." Tru let her voice fade away, she didn't want it to sound like an accusation again.

He was silent for a moment, but then decided that sharing with her was not only necessary but good for him, just this once. "You remind me a lot of a friend of mine. I was thinking about her."

"The woman who died at the same... who came into the morgue with you?"

He nodded.

Tru found the next words difficult to voice, partly from fear and partly from the strangeness of being able to say it, "In the morgue, when you both woke up you said... , "save her!" not a request to save yourself..."

He smiled at her and knew he was about to shake her view of reality once again and said, "I would always say 'save her' or 'save him' no point recruiting one of your type to save myself, no point saving an immortal guy!"

Tru started, but less than she would've had she heard somebody proclaim this a week ago, she corrected herself _'a week ago 30 years in the future.' _

She sighed and summoned up the strength to ask questions she wasn't certain that she wanted to hear the answers to. "Okay; three things." He watched her look up at him, and felt her heart flutter as he gave her his undivided attention. Tru cleared her throat, "Right well firstly, you're immortal? But I saw you dead! You didn't have a pulse! Secondly how do you know we're in 1975, I mean I believe you but literally how do you know?" Tru felt her voice shake a little as she raised her third question, "And am I safe here, I mean technically I haven't been born yet... ?"

Jack considered her for a moment, and then mumbled, "You really don't know?"

"What?" Tru hadn't heard what he'd said.

"Well I'll answer your last question first, yeah you're safe. I don't know how to explain it but yes you're definitely safe... Let's just say your condition protects you." He looked on the edge of saying something else, paused and then said, "You're right though, I'm not immortal in the strictest definition of the word. It's not that I can't die... I just can't stay dead."

Tru tried to wrap her head around this, thinking aloud, "Like the six or seven stages of dying that Davis told me about..." This time it was Jack that was left staring, curious, hungry for information. He put aside his own question for the time being as he knew that right now Tru was still feeling very lost and confused, despite putting up a brave face.

"And I know we're in 1975 because of this," He pointed at his wriststrap, that Tru up until then had taken to be a watch, she walked closer to him and looked carefully at it.

"So I'm assuming that's not a watch, that it's not something I could get anywhere on Earth?"

He chuckled again, "Hmm, you catch on quick! Most people would've ran for the hills as soon as I admitted to being an alien! And yeah, it's not Earth technology, I used to be a Time Agent... Long story that one, but yeah this lil baby can do all sorts, including GPS and exact location in the timestream... I mean like the date."

Tru paused and then asked, "All sorts of things?" Tru paused, she thought of Davis and her brother. "Can you get me back home?"

"I can certainly try!" He flashed his big grin at her then added, "I hope so."

Jack considered that this was the second time he had crossed his own timeline, at least he wasn't in Britain this time! He took a moment to appreciate this girl in front of him, he was so vividly reminded of Gwen, the shock he gave her, turning her world upside down, able to accept so much but still struggling, feeling the ground shift beneath her. "So, Tru?" She seemed reassured by the sound of her own name, "Who's this Davis you mentioned?"

She seemed to consider her answer before replying, "My best friend," then whispering, "My saviour!"

Jack tilted his head sideways and gave a look that invited explanation. He wasn't disappointed. Tru's explanation seemed to burst from her, as if she had been holding it in for a very long time, waiting for someone, anyone, who could possibly understand. "He knew. He figured out what I could do, what was happening to me." Tru sighed, "Until he acknowledged it, I was sure I was going mad."

Jack chuckled again, but darkly this time and murmured, "Been there."


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Hi all, massive gap since I last updated this one, but I had written another chapter, I just hadn't typed it up, so here it is, hope you enjoy and I promise more soon, after I finish my exams. Reviews make me very very happy (especially when I am stuck in the library revising for 4 exams!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own crazy ideas!

She looked up at him, this man who was so incredibly old, with eyes that had seen so much, too much... "He knew what was happening, what … who I was, because he'd been saved by another woman who could do what I do... My mom."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, makes sense."

"It does?"

He looked startled for a moment and then he added, "Its the way it works... at least with your side of it."

Tru frowned, as unlikely as it was, she now had even more questions. This strange man could, maybe, give her the answers she was looking for, about herself, about her mom, about why she'd had to lose Luc... Tru felt a sharp pain in her chest as she thought about Luc.

Jack was observing her carefully and she blushed in the 'ray' of his intense gaze. She was just about to restart her 'interrogation' when they both started at the sound of gunfire, nearby, and getting closer. As much as Tru considered herself a true blue New Yorker she was, by this point, so far out of her comfort zone that gunfire was very unsettling for her. Jack reached for his hip and unholstered a revolver that until that moment Tru hadn't seen, "Come on." he whispered and gestured towards an emergency exit door. Tru ran and with a quick glance over her shoulder she checked that Jack was following her. She heard a bullet hit glass on the far side of the building and ducked into a crouch. Jack was by her side in a second, "Good reflexes! But keep moving!" He was grinning again, she realised that he was enjoying the unexpected and potentially dangerous situation, although Tru thought wryly to herself that she should expect nothing less from a man who can't stay dead!

Once they'd left the building Jack took the lead and ran a path that despite following familiar streets Tru would not have thought to choose. He led the way to a deserted subway station.

"Why is this place so empty, its rush hour isn't it?" Tru found it disturbing to be in her beloved home city and yet have things seem so unfamiliar, like a well known song being played with just a few jarringly different notes.

Jack didn't even pause, "It's been closed for maintenance for almost two years now, you know, 70's, not a lot of money flowing!" He led her down the steps, around a barricade and through a mysteriously unlocked door labelled 'no entry'. He moved so fluidly, never stopping to check where he was going or to consider where to turn next.

"You've been here before?"

"Not yet." He span round, grinned at her and walked backwards until he reached the next door, he placed his hand on the doorknob before swinging round to look at it. He turned it 90 degrees, pushed his weight into it, then turned it the rest of the way round. The door swung open silently and smoothly, as if it had been oiled recently.

"What the...?"

He stepped back and gestured for her to go first, Tru figured it was safe as he seemed to be protective of her, and since he was still grinning she figured he was showing off just a little bit. She walked forwards into the room lit only by the murky light that filtered down into the subway tunnels. But as she reached the centre of room lights suddenly activated to make every detail of the room clearly visible. Tru spun to look at Jack, "Whoa! Did you do that?"

"Nope, it was one of those automatic sensors you guys are so fond of."

"They hadn't been invented by now had they?" Tru paused, "Wow that almost made sense!" Jack grinned and followed her into the room, "No, not officially. But then the military always have the coolest toys!"

Tru stopped dead, "So we just ran from guys with guns and then broke into a military building?"

He rested his hand on her shoulder, "Relax, they were expecting me. Not for about another decade but still, I'm in their system."

Tru eyed him dubiously then realised his hand was still laid gently on her shoulder, she looked up into his eyes. She lost track of what he was telling her until another handsome dark haired man popped up from her memory. "Oh." Tru muttered and pulled herself out of his reach.

Jack's brow creased slightly and he asked, "Problem?"

Tru seemed to spend another few moments looking lost before she smiled at him sheepishly and answered, "Erm, just remembering someone..."

Jack paused and then guided her towards a nearby chair before sitting himself and, turning to a console on the wall, beginning to type.


End file.
